The present invention relates to cooking utensils, and more particularly to a cooking inset combination adapted to both cook and drain food.
Cooking utensils specially adapted to cook pasta, potatoes and the like are well-known. These utensils typically permit the pasta or other food to be submerged in a cooking medium, such as hot water or hot cooking oil. A common cooking utensil of this type includes an outer vessel that can be partially filled with water, cooking oil or other suitable cooking media, and an inner vessel that is adapted to fit within the outer vessel and to receive the food to be cooked. The inner vessel is perforated to allow the cooking medium contained in the outer vessel to surround and cook the food.
The most desirable of these cooking utensils typically permit the food to be cooked while submerged in the cooking medium and then drained before removal from the pan. An example of this type of cooking utensil is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,276,749 issued Aug. 27, 1918 to George. George discloses a cooking utensil including an outer vessel and a perforated inner vessel adapted to fit within the outer vessel. The outer vessel includes a pair of inwardly extending ribs positioned toward the top of the vessel. The inner vessel includes a pair of outwardly extending ribs positioned toward the bottom of the vessel. In use, the outer vessel is partially filled with a cooking medium, such as water, and the outer vessel is placed on a stove top or other cook surface to heat the cooking medium. The desired food, for example, pasta, is placed in the inner vessel. Once the water reaches the desired temperature, the inner vessel is lowered into the outer vessel to submerge the food. The inner and outer vessels must be oriented such the ribs of the outer vessel and the ribs of the inner vessel are not in alignment in order to permit the inner vessel to be lowered into the outer vessel. The top rim of the inner vessel rests on the top rim of the outer vessel when the inner vessel is fully lowered. If desired, a lid can be placed on the outer vessel to cover the cooking food. Once the food is fully cooked, the inner vessel is lifted until the ribs of the inner vessel pass the ribs of the outer vessel. The inner vessel is then rotated until the ribs of the inner vessel are aligned with the ribs of the outer vessel. The inner vessel is then lowered until its ribs engage and rest upon the those of the outer vessel. The ribs support the inner vessel in the raised position while the food is drained. George requires an outer vessel that is specially adapted to support the inner vessel in the raised position. As a result, the inner and outer vessels must be purchased for use in combination. Also, the ribs of the outer vessel may prove a hindrance when trying to use the outer vessel as a standard cooking pot. The ribs may also make it more difficult to clean the outer vessel as food may become caught around the edges of the ribs.
Another similar cooking utensil is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,097,478 to Struble. Struble also includes an outer vessel that supports an inner vessel in lowered and raised positions. More specifically, the outer vessel includes a circumferential flange that is permanently fitted within a circumferential trough in the wall of the outer vessel. Like George, the outer vessel is specially adapted to support the inner vessel, thereby requiring the vessels to be purchased as a combination. Further, the support flange may prove a hindrance when trying to use the outer vessel as a standard cooking pot and when trying to clean the utensil.